Call me maybe?
by LeahLongnote
Summary: Kyoya had no clue what was going on, but he knew that Haruhi was happy, for the time being. So he just sat and watched her, leaning in the doorway all the while. This is for my best friend. Don't ask, just read. Rated K , R&R, I don't own OHSHC or "Call Me Maybe", and flames will be used to make a bonfire for us to sit around and sing the campfire song song. FLUFF!


Story: Call me maybe?

By: LeahLongnote

Summary: Kyoya had no clue what was going on, but he knew that Haruhi was happy, for the time being. So he just sat and watched her, leaning in the doorway all the while. (This is for my best friend. Don't ask, just read. Rated K+, R&R, I don't own OHSHC or "Call Me Maybe", and flames will be used to make a bonfire for us to sit around and sing the campfire song song. FLUFF!)

Characters: Kyoya and Haruhi.

To say the least, Kyoya was absolutely confused by what met his eyes when he went to pick Haruhi up for a "Club Outting." When he'd first walked up to the apartment and pulled out the spare key that he'd recieved from Ranka, he could hear the low tinkling of music from inside. When he had opened the door, he stopped cold, and now he stood in the doorway, staring at Haruhi.

"...I trade my soul for a wish,

pennies and dimes for a kiss.

I wasn't looking for this,

but now you're in my way..." Haruhi was singing while the music played from the radio. She was up to her elbows in dishwater with her sleeves rolled up, obviously doing the dishes while her foot tapped along to the beat. Kyoya had to admit, she was getting better since the Zuka club had been stealing her away and working on her acting and singing, but he never thought she'd make that much improvement in such a short period of time.

'...I wonder if this would make sufficient blackmail...' Kyoya couldn't help but muse to himself as he now rested his shoulder on the doorframe, a smirk beginning to dance on his lips as she continued on with the song that a few of the girls at the club had made them listen to many times before.

"Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?"

Kyoya just smirked wider as he watched her break into a dance while doing the dishes, beginning to really enjoy the more sadistic side of him picture all of the ways that he could hold this against her.

"Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?" she sang happily, completely oblivious to the scheming Shadow King at her door, doing a little spin with a soapy plate in hand. It had been awhile since she was at home alone, and she was so caught up in just that that she'd forgotten about the club outting. Plus, she still had a lot of chores to finish, so she would have likely turned it down, even if she'd remembered.

"Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?"

Kyoya had no clue what was going on, but he knew that Haruhi was happy, for the time being. So he just sat and watched her, leaning in the doorway all the while. Until, of course, he got a text from Tamaki, reading, "Where r u? We r waiting 4 u 2! Hurry! \./" Kyoya sighed quietly and looked up at the girl who seemed perfectly happy to stay at home and do dishes and dance around in her own little world.

But now, Kyoya had other plans in mind.

He waltzed on over to her and put his hands on hers and rested his head on her shoulder, causing her to jump and yelp out something incoherant. "Now," Kyoya muttered in her ear, turning on the "Host Club Charm" for her, "Are you going to stay here and shirk off on another required outting to sing and clean? I thought you knew better by now, Haruhi!" He smirked when she'd turned a shade of pink from his remark and muttered, "Kyoya, can you please not freak me out like that? I nearly beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

At first sight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

but it's in my way"

The radio played it's song, undisturbed by the events. Kyoya ran his fingers lightly up Haruhi's arms and spun her around to face him. He then put his hands on either side of her, leaving Haruhi trapped between his body and the sink, which was slowly starting to fill with bubbles and water. "You know, I should start adding fines to your debt for skipping out on things. I'd make quite a pretty penny, if I do say so myself." He inched his face closer to hers, just for the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. She only blushed further and inched back.

"Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?"

Kyoya grinned and lifted his arm only to push his glasses up to look at her, using his leg to block her escape. "You know, those Zuka club girls may not be all too bad. I'm seeing an obvious improvement in your skills." He leaned forward and caught her eyes with an evil grin on his face. Haruhi was too dazed to even notice the bubbles starting to drip down the side of the sink and onto the floor.

"Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?"

"Sooo... I wonder, does that song make you think of anyone in particular?" He mused evilly, moving his face less than an inch from hers. His smugness shot up when her blush grew to one that looked like Tamaki's. "No way!" she choked out, obviously embarassed. Oh, how Kyoya was enjoying torturing the poor girl.

"'Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?'" Kyoya sang along to the radio teasingly, glad he'd found a way to get the girl all flustered without having to use anything difficult. The more embarassed she got, the more useful this could be. Who knows? She may never be late for Club again! Haruhi continued leaning farther and farther back as he leaned father in, managing to get her back covered in bubbles without her even noticing.

"Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad"

Kyoya, on the other hand, noticed the bubbles and grinned. He scooped down and gathered a bunch of them (and some water) and splashed them on her face. What the Shadow King didn't expect, however, was for Haruhi to quickly turn off the faucet and splash him back with some of the water.

...Thus starting a huge water war between King and Commoner.

"It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?"

Bubbles and soap ended up just about everywhere in the kitchen area. The two ended up, instead of heading out to meet up with the rest of the hosts, splashing around and throwing bubbles at eachother while the radio blared the song. Suds and water covered the floor, thus making it a skating rink that would have been easy to notice, but they just didn't notice in time.

"Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

try to chase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?"

"Woah!" Kyoya ACTUALLY yelped out in surprise as he slipped and fell...

...Right into Haruhi. And so now they lay on the floor, Kyoya pinning her down in a way simialar to on Nekozawa's beach. Both of them blushed, some more than others, but neither of them made a move to get out of that position.

"Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad"

But now, unknown to them, the other Hosts stood in the doorway watching them. Hani giggled from Mori's back while the twins held back a crying Tamaki. "Mother's shouldn't be doing these things to their children!" Tamaki wailed as the twins muttered something about being a hypocrite. Hani just giggled and whispered, "I always knew this would happen~!"

"Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?"

A/N: To tell you the truth, this is how my best friend and her boyfriend got together, and how Cardan got out of the dreaded friendzone. So, when I was listening to my I-pod, I just realized that I HAD to do this. R&R and all that jazz. :3


End file.
